Michael Grecco
Michael Grecco is a character in Mafia III. History Background Michael Grecco is Don Sal Marcano's nephew-in-law and a lieutenant in the Marcano Crime Family, running the rackets in River Row together with Vito Scaletta, another lieutenant of Marcano. Over time, Vito and Grecco begin to hate each other, and Marcano takes advantage of this. In 1968, Marcano plans on stealing Vito's rackets, destroying his operations and refusing to give him his cut on several heists in order to cause him to be unable to pay Marcano and give him an excuse to whack Vito without the Commission going against him. As Grecco already hates Vito, Marcano tasks him in ruining Vito's businesses. Gang War Grecco captures Vito and has him locked up in a freezer on the docks of River Row, abandoning him to his death. Luckily for Vito, Lincoln Clay arrives just in time and saves Vito, recruiting him and his rogue faction to battle against Marcano and take over New Bordeaux from him. With Vito out of business, Grecco puts two of his men, Andy Turetto and Roy Thibideaux, in charge of the extortion and contraband Rackets of the district. Lincoln collaborates with Vito and his men to ruin Turetto's and Roy's rackets, killing their enforcers, destroying their product and sabotaging Turetto's trailers. They eventually manage to take over the rackets, leaving Grecco powerless. At this point, even Marcano begins to despise Grecco due to him not being able to pay his tributes to Marcano because of Vito's and Lincoln's interference. Marcano sends some of his men to get Grecco and whack him due to his usefulness vanishing. However, Vito and Lincoln arrive and kill Marcano's guys before chasing Grecco through the streets of New Bordeaux. Grecco's car is eventually wrecked by Vito and Lincoln, who then snatch him and bring him to one of Vito's safehouses on the docks. Vito questions Grecco's motives behind his betrayal, and Grecco replies by telling him that he was just doing what Marcano ordered him too. Vito then grabs some pliers and slices one of Grecco's fingers out, and Grecco finally reveals that he did this because Marcano wanted to build a Casino and that he was afraid that Vito may inform the Commission about it. He then asks if they're going to let him go, now that he told them everything they need to know. However, Vito, still enraged with Grecco due to what he did to him, grabs a hammer and slams it against Grecco's skull. Lincoln asks what Vito is going to do with Grecco, and Vito replies "Fish gotta eat like everyone else." Vito then turns on the meat grinder while Lincoln leaves the scene. Family *Sal Marcano (uncle, deceased) Mission Appearances *Fish Gotta Eat (killed) Trivia *Michael's father was married to Sal Marcano's sister-in-law. Gallery Michael Grecco2.PNG|Grecco being tortured. Michael Grecco3.PNG|Grecco giving Marcano's men the finger. Michael Grecco4.PNG|Vito and Lincoln capturing Grecco. Michael Grecco5.PNG|Vito hitting Grecco. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Lieutenant